Thinker
by pablothebankrobber82
Summary: New Hampshire boy Billy Gallagher moves to Tulsa, Oklahoma. Soon he is marked and is forced to move into The House of Night down the road. He recives a strange gift from Nyx though. Will he be able to control it? Chosen time frame. Please Review.
1. Moving Day

Thinker

Chapter 1: Moving Day

I watched the movers place the lights, boxes of china, and couches into my new home. I sighed and went to the truck to get my things. I had only a small box on the corner of the U-Haul. Marching up the stone path to the small suburb style house, (as in it looks the same of every other house) and opened the door.

Not bothering to look around I ran up the stairs with my stuff threw it on the bed, and looked out the window. The wall of another house met my face. "Ugh." I grunted loudly. So far Tulsa, Oklahoma has not made a very good first impression on me. I mean how could it? It's hot, boring, and has one of those freaky House of Night schools right down the road. I sighed again. I missed New Hampshire already. Nothing could have stopped my mom from moving to Oklahoma tough. She just had to come down here to go to 'special' art classes.

"HEY!" My brother shouted from the open doorway. I jumped in surprise and banged my head on the window top thing. He laughed. He obviously knew that me being as jumpy as I am would freak out if he yelled like that.

"Dang it! What the heck did you do that for?" I shouted aggressively. Yes indeed people in New England say heck. Not hell, not the f word, heck. "I was in mid-thought, man. I mean seriously Ryan?"

"We'll hey you should be more aware of your surroundings Billy." My brother said back his voice laced thick with that I'm-better-than-you tone. "I knew you probably wouldn't like it down here in Okie central, but hey you don't always get what you want."

I threw the nearest thing at him but, being the tall lanky kid he was dodged it and ran down the hall laughing. That's when my mom came in holding the pillow I had thrown at Ryan and looking slightly like she had just been hit by it. I smiled innocently at her and tried to (unsuccessfully) sneak past her out of the door.

Now if you knew my mom she was certainly not going to let that happen. But, first a little back round on her. She was a though girl raised in North Andover, Massachusetts in the time when beating your kids was allowed. She had three brothers and two sisters so it as tough growing up. After a long time of that she met my dad who then got married to her and bam! Ryan was born. Two years after I came out and at the age of two my dad left. Since then she's been working at Home Depot working with idiots all day long. So I learned not to disappoint heart an early age. So now I am a straight A student that has been labeled a nerd at school by everyone except a select few. Now back to her. She is like every other single mom. Tall, lean, and always looking tired. She had genetically brown hair that she bleaches blond. Mom also has brown eyes and a smile that could light up space. When set off she had a ferocious temper and when motivated she would give a kidney to a stranger. I took after her so I was more creative but, my brother Ryan took after my dad so he is a math genius and completely and totally serious.

Now back to the storm to come. "Why did you through a pillow at my head?" My mother roared. "Do I look like a target? Do I seem like your friend?" Really these questions weren't supposed to be answered so I didn't bother. "You need to get some common sense drilled into that skull of yours!" At the last word she raised the pillow and brought it down on my head.

I know it may seem unmanly but, I cowered and took the blow. My mom stormed away and went to her room and slammed the door shut. The movers must know were to put everything already. Weird. I thought to myself. Better unpack my stuff before she yells at me for that to. I thought sarcastically.

Rifling through my small box of stuff I found my clock and plugged it in. The glowing, red numbers read the numbers 8:47 p.m. Once again I sighed put the box on the floor ignoring the thoughts of paranoia of getting yelled at and lied across my bed. The lights were still on but I closed the lids of my eyes and fell asleep.

Come on People review! I know you want to.


	2. New Fledgling

Chapter 2: New Fledgling

While I slept I dreamed of vampyres and other such related things then again, I really didn't really dream, so much as float through a lot of different abstract ideas. Finally I stopped in floating and landed on a small island.

This island was beautiful. It had palm trees and sun and animals I was sure couldn't be real. I stared around in amazement. The trees had my favorite soda (Mountain Dew) and had several other things like pasta and pizza growing from them. The grass felt awesome against my feet. _Hang on, _I thought. I looked down at my feet. Yep, no shoes.

Still after looking at all of the wonderful sights one thing truly caught my eye. A lady, six feet tall with dark hair and pale skin stood out from the rest. She had on a simple dark dress that had a silver insignia on it that looked like a vapmpyre engraving. Her legs were crossed and something between a dragon and a unicorn was feeding right out of her hand.

She looked up. "Hello Billy. How nice it is to see you." Her voice was like silk and music. "I was waiting for you. Oh, and by the way your dreams are certainly interesting. Like this what is it? Oh, kurack feeding out of my hand here." She smiled revealing rows of brilliantly white teeth.

My legs felt like jell-o. "Uh, how do you know my name? Have I ever talked to you before?" My voice was shaky. I was nervous as hell. How did she know about the kurack? I didn't tell anyone anything I thought up. This could either be really good or really bad.

The lady smiled again. "I know all the names of all my children and the names of ones soon to come. No you have not talked to me before but, I do indeed know you very well." She gasped as if she forgot something. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Nyx. Goddess of the night and queen of vampyres."

_Nyx! _I thought frantically. _Damn should I bow or something? _Not knowing what to do I did indeed bow and said in a nervous voice. "I'm sorry I didn't bow sooner my lady." _Lame! _I shouted at myself mentally. Then another thought struck me. She had said that she knew all soon to be and current vampyres. Does that mean I am going Marked?

Nyx laughed. The sound of the laughter sent shivers up my spine. "Do not worry Billy. I am what you teenagers call 'cool'. You do not have to bow to me if you don't want to." Nyx smiled yet again and continued to like she wanted to give me a gift any second. Nyx interrupted my thoughts by saying "You will get my gift soon enough, young one."

I shuddered. She was in my head. "So uh, why are you talking to me? No offense your a pleasure to talk to." I smiled shyly from my bowed position.

"Child I need to tell you that you will be one of my most gifted children yet. You will need to chose between good and evil though I hope you choose right. And with that I must go." Nyx's form shimmered then disappeared.

"That was weird beyond belief." I said aloud. Then the ground beneath me began to shake. I panicked and stumbled backwards. I stopped at the edge of the island. My arms flailed. The ground stopped shaking. "Whew." I exhaled. The ground I was standing on cracked and broke off from the main body. "SHIT!" I shouted.

I spiraled down and down until I realized something. There was a beeping in the shaking. _Must be my alarm clock. _I thought.

That's when my eyes opened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh" I moaned. I flung my arm over my shoulder and slammed the alarm clock off. Unfortunately that meant I had to get ready for the first day at my new school at Broken Arrow. I sighed and flipped over onto my back and looked around the room. It was a small room, the smallest of the house to be exact. A dull orange color was plastered over all of the walls. the ceiling was white except for a dark spot that looked suspiciously like a coffee stain. Weird, I know. A black desk was over in the corner of the room holding several things that my mom must have placed there while I slept. the first thing I noticed was my laptop. It was old but hey, it worked fine so, yeah. Next was a massive box of books. Some were spilling out of the top. I smiled to myself. _To think I read all of those. _I thought. Really I only noticed three things so the last thing I noticed was my guitar. It was lying against the desk peacefully. Then of course there was the dressers and other such things I didn't really care about.

Sliding out of bed I walked sleepily over to one of my dressers. I picked out a simple shirt that was plain white and then put a black dress jacket over it. I slipped on some jeans and dug my backpack out of the moving box. I opened my door and casually stepped out of my door and slipped down the steps silently.

Now that I kind of cared I looked around the house. Really it was a nice house. It had a nice contemporary feel that made it feel homey and warm. It had a green paint job for most of the house except for the kitchen that had a light blue paint job that when combined with the white sink, blue laminate counters, and other brown things made it feel like a kitchen from the 90's.

When I did indeed reach the kitchen I opened the first cabinet I saw and grabbed a Pop-Tart. Peeling the foil from the sugary goodness I walked out the door. Both my brother and mom had left for either school or work. Really I wasn't thinking about my dream until I nearly plowed over a really pale kid in punk clothes.

Really it wasn't me plowed as so mush as he resisted. "Sorry man." I offered apologetically.

"Billy Gallagher! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" The pale kid recited.

"Huh?" I said stupidly. The kid raised one finger put it on my forehead and everything went black.

* * *

**Leave Reviews.**


	3. Newbie

Chapter 3: Newbie

My eyes opened and I looked down the street both ways. No freaky punk kid here, no freaky punk kid there. _Well he had something about the night calling me. I wonder... _I thought. I grunted as I propped myself up on my elbows and stood up. I pulled out my cell phone and looked into the shiny chrome part on the phone. Yep, There was a dark moon in the middle of my forehead. Luckily I had expected this much so, really I wasn't that surprised. I mean it was still a traumatic event. Becoming a vampyre was not a walk in the park. First you get this moon thingy on your head which (apparently) gives you massive headaches. The you have to go to that House of Night school for fledglings then be treated like a freak for at least three weeks because your new. Even then your body might reject the Change and you die. It was probably exhausting.

Still having the common seance to not go to school was a gift that most other kids probably don't have. So on that note I flipped open my LG cell phone and called my mom.

"What?" My mom's concerned voice came from the other end. "Did you miss the bus? Are you sick? Did you-"

I cut her off. "Mom! I'm fine, kinda. Uh, what would you say if I said that I had just been Marked and have to go to the House of Night right down the road or else I'll cough up all my blood and then eventually die?" I took in a deep breath.

"I would say you should go there and I'll visit you and call whenever I can." My mom's voice was wavering. I could almost see the tears beginning to form on her face. "Let your brother know too. I'll love you no matter what you are." The tears in her voice were clear and it broke my heart.

"O.K mom." I said back into the phone. I had tears on my cheeks flowing freely. Don't get me wrong I'm not some pussy who cries at everything, its just that leaving your mom to join practically a cult would break your heart unless of course you hated her then you would fine with it but, me and my mom were as tight as string. "I love you too mom." I sobbed loudly into the phone and I heard the similar effect on the other end of the phone. "Goodbye." I hung up.

I placed the phone back in my pocket and went into the house so that my bus driver person wouldn't stop and try and pick me up. I walked saddly into the living room and threw myself onto the couch. I plowed my face into one of the many pillows and cried. I don't know how long I cried but I did until I ran out of tears. Either that or the pillow was so soaked that I couldn't tell. Regardless I took my phone out again and pressed the new message button on the menu. I couldn't call my brother. He was at school. So I sent him a text. It read something like this.

_Hey Ry, guess what? I'm a vamp!_

_Just got marked when I went out_

_the door. I'll be at the House of_

_Night so I won't be home when_

_you get back so let yourself in._

_I love you. Stay out of trouble._

_Sincerely,_

_Billy_

I know it sounds cheesy but hey, what would you say? Not much you really can say to explain your now a fledgling vamp.

I stared at the text message for a long time before I finally hit send. I loved my brother and it was going to be just as hard leaving him as leaving my mom. So I grabbed a diffrent pillow and cried into that one. So it was that I had soaked the pillow. Still I cried until yet again, I supposedly couldn't cry any more. My heart felt like it weighed a billion pounds and hurt like it was on fire. Who knew heartbreak was real? I certainly didn't.

_I guess its time to leave for a new life. _I thought glumly. So I picked myself up of the couch proceeded to walk to the front door, lock it, and walk out.

That's when I started to wonder things like, _will there be uniforms? _and, _ how will my clothes get there? _Believe it or not these things do indeed trouble people making a life changing decision. I was walking down the road and I saw several people in cars give me strange looks as they drove by. _Screw them. They don't what I just went through. _I thought sourly.

I continued walking down the road at a brisk pace. _I would hate to just die out here in the road. _I thought. I walked by a bunch of goth kids smoking. One eyed me up and down checking me for anything valuable worth stealing. His eyes stopped on the lump my cell phone made. _Uh-oh. _I thought nervously.

I continued walking and I herd the kid whisper to his buddies. "Hey guys," the Goth's voice was raspy. "That kids got somethin' in his pocket. Let's get him." I quickened my pace as I heard the mumbles of agreement and the shuffles of feet. Of course I wasn't going to run that just made it more fun. So instead I stopped and turned around.

All of the kids were large, muscular, and (probably) stupid. You really don't need more information than that. The leader spoke. "You not goin'a run vamp?" He jeered. "You think you can take 's vamp boy?"

I shrugged and said smartly, "Why not? I mean how hard could it be to beat the shit out of some bullies?"

That made him mad. "Look funny boy," the leader was speaking in his raspy voice again. "you think you bad, but you ain't! You nuthin down here!"

"Oh no! Look out for the big bad baby." I said coolly.

"Yeah look out for his fist!" The leader shouted. He swung wildly at me.

"No." I said simply. I don't know what happened but the kids punch stopped inches from my face. I could see he was trying his hardest to hit me but, he couldn't. "Now put your arm down." I said calmly. The boys arms was flung back to his side by an invisible force. "Now get out of my face."

The boy was slammed in the stomach by a force unseen and flew down the sidewalk and, without his feet touching the wall was slammed into the far buildings wall. I heard a moan of displeasure as he slumped down and fell on to the pavement.

I looked at the other brutes. "You too." All of them flew across the pavement and hit the same building. "Now, goodbye." And I walked away.

_What was that! _I thought frantically. _This must mean something. I must have some special vampyre power thingy. Now I wonder if I could do it with my mind? _I focused on a nearby light bulb and imagined it shattering into a hundred pieces. Nothing happened. _Do. _I though simply. The sound of glass breaking filled the air. I covered my head as molten glass fell down.

When the shower was over I counted the pieces. _99...100. This is crazy. _I shook my head wildly half expecting to wake up. Nothing. _I should probably get to the House of Night and fast! _I started to run.

* * *

By the time I finally reached the doors to the House of Night I was out of breath. _I'm...really....out....of....shape. _I thought breathlessly. When I had regained my breath I looked at the doors. They were a warm brown color that made it feel homey and welcome to most people. There were carvings on the door of several bizarre scenes. One was of a lady emirganing from the ground and making all of humanity and such. Another was a carving of a book of life without anything written in it. I shivered. This door felt like it had been hear a lot longer than it should have.

I pressed my hand on to the doorknob, squeezed it, and went inside. Really I didn't know what to expect when I first went in. I was half expecting to see some hall lined with coffins and people hanging from the ceiling, and half expecting to come into a big dark room with statues and such of Nyx and everyone bent over praying to her.

What I didn't expect was this. I walked into a large cafeteria like room that had marble tables and a table in the center that had a lot of food on it. There were carvings of symbols representing Nyx in different ways carved both on the walls and on the tables. I noticed that there were heavy drapes on the windows and that nobody was in the room. Amazed at the shear vastness of the room I almost didn't notice when a graceful lady strode into the room.

The lady stopped suddenly and said "Who are you?" Her voice prickled my skin and gave me that _if you piss me off then I will tear out your eyes and then torture you until you die, _feeling. I shivered.

I looked down from the ceiling and saw her. She was a tall aburned hair lady that was pale but, not to pale. Her mossy green eyes held my attention and had a dangerous glimer them. She was wearing a dress that came to a halt at her ankles and was a pitch black color. I dared not look any were but her face. "Uh, I got Marked and was wondering what I was supposed to do other than come here." I sounded like an idiot.

"Oh! Well just follow me and I will explain to you the rules of this House of Night. By the way I am Neferet, High Priestess of this House of Night." Neferet's voice had lost the edge that I had earlier. I wasn't fooled.

"Thanks." I said still a little shy. So I walked over to the entrance of the cafeteria and started to walk next to Neferet as she explained that the place she had found me was the cafe and that this was the hallway and other such unimportant things. Suddenly my forehead exploded into pain. "OW!" I shouted clearly interrupting something Neferet had said.

"What is it?" Neferet asked worriedly. There was a note of _I really don't care _in her voice but, I ignored it.

"I don't know there was some pain in my head all of a sudden, like it had been light on fire." I said clutching my forehead. The pain stopped mysteriously. "Now its gone." I said. Weird.

"Tell me if it starts again." Neferet said sweetly. She arched her eyebrow and the pain started again. I was smarter than that though. I stifled a grunt of pain as a sigh and asked Neferet to continue. _She's a mind reader. _I thought. The pain had stopped so I assumed that meant I could think freely again. _I have to be extra careful around her, regardless that she's the High Priestess. _

Still the tour continued and I continued not to pay that much attention. I asked an occasional question to make sure she thought I was interested in what she was saying. Really I was more concerned with other petty things like, _What if I don't fit in? _and, _What are the kids like? _Still I pondered things until finally the tour stopped at a large door.

"Now Billy," _How did she know my name?! _"this is the boys dorm. You will reside here for your stay at the House of Night. You will find your things already in your room and your list of classes on your bed. sadly we don't have anyone to be your roommate so you will have the room to yourself for sometime." Neferet said quickly. "Good luck." And she walked away down the hall.

I sighed and braced myself for the worst. I opened the door and looked in. I looked into a large room painted dark blue with bean-bag chairs all around it. The room had large stereo amps jutting out from the wall and a big screen T.V in the middle of the wall in the center of the room. There were a couple windows in the room and I was kind of shocked to see a direct beam of sunlight on a kid and him not bursting into flames. _Must be a lot of myths about vamypres I don't have right. _I thought. I walked in the door.

The only kid in the room looked up and waved shyly at me. He looked really tired. _Tired? Its only 12'oclock! _I thought. _Oh, wait. Messed up time schedule forgot. _I waved back and looked at what he was watching. It was a show on Animal Planet called _River Monsters. _The people on the screen had grabbed a massive fish out of the water called the goonch. Apparently it had been eating some people in the area and that called for the hunters to come in.

I smiled and waved back. I looked around the room some more. I noticed a door leading to a kitchen. _Mmmm.. food. _I thought as I heard my stomach growl. _Later! _I shouted mentally to myself. I also noticed a hallway leading to what I assumed was the dorm rooms. I heard snoring coming from some of them. Yep, dorm rooms. To exhausted to do much else I walked down the dorm hallway and stopped at the on one the end. I opened the door and walked inside.

Just like Neferet had said my stuff was unpacked and spread across the room evenly. Everything was were it was when it had been in my room back home. I smiled and took the little white paper on my bed placed it across the bed on the dresser and fell onto it. I was suprisingly bushed from today's activities. So I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Leave Reviews**


End file.
